Acts Of Miss Cheryl Tempers
by CeeLoobyLouDee93
Summary: Rated T To Be Safe. Dumbledore Makes An Announcement. And As They Say - Innocence Is the Cleverest Of Masks.
1. Of Love And Announcements

**A.N. Hi Guyss :D Well This Is My First Fanfiction In Ages So Please Be Kind Lolz. Ok Probs Best Off Explaining About The Title. **

**Before I Started Writing This I Had A Plot For A Story With A Girl Named Cheryl, But I Didn't Have A Surname For Her Or A Title. Then One Day I Was In The Pub With My Brother And His Girlfriend And The Band Who Were Playing Sung One Of Their Songs, "Acts Of Mistemper" And The Girl Mentioned Sorta Reminded Me Of Cheryl, So That's How I Came Up With The Name Cheryl Tempers And The Title Of This Fanfiction. **

**Ok, So, Back To The Story. When Sirius Was Younger He Made Friends With Who He Thought Was A Muggle Girl, Cheryl Tempers, And Then During The Marauders Fifth Year She Joins Hogwarts, And Shes Not Quite As Sweet And Innocent As She Seems.**

**So Special Thanks To "Full Ashtrays And Empty Glasses", The Band Who Gave Me Inspiration, And darkraven133 Who Gave Me Some Ideas For This Fanfiction.**

**Also Loads Of Thanks To My Friends Who Put Up With My Moody, Ahem, Tempers, During The Progression Of This Due To My Lack Of Sleep Lol.**

**And For The Last Time I Don't Damn Well Own Harry Potter OR The Marauders, Deal With It XD. **

It was November 1st 1975, and despite the time of year it was a swelteringly hot day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Sirius Black had a problem.

"Im hungry."

"Yes Padfoot, we've established for what I'm sure is the hundredth time this afternoon that you are hungry. But so are we and we have to deal with it so please be quiet." Remus moaned to Sirius.

Sirius, offended, decided he knew the reason his friend was so cranky. "Ooh! Not getting any are we?" He winked at Remus while nudging James, who laughed appreciatively.

"S'matter of fact Mr Know-it-all, I just might be."

And with that Remus continued walking down the never-ending corridor, smirking, while his friends stood stock still metres behind. However, they quickly gained control of themselves and caught up with the still-smirking Remus Lupin.

"Moony you old dog! Who is she?" James demanded. He hated to feel left out of anything, see. Even though he wasn't so much being left out as, being left IN. If that makes any sense at all.

"Just this girl. But, well, I'm not exactly happy." Remus stated, miserably. He wasn't happy. Not that there was anything wrong with this girl, she was amazing. But somehow, Remus felt there was someone out there he was better suited to.

"Why? Doesn't she, ahem, keep you satisfied?" Sirius barked.

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?!" the werewolf half-shouted. When he received no answer, he continued "Its lots of things really. Like, we are on the same intellectual level yet sometimes without meaning to she makes me feel like an idiot. And she has a MAJOR jealousy problem. And whenever I have something of value to say, she doesn't listen, yet I always listen to her. And she plays mind games to get what she wants. She nags like crazy! She argues with you guys, and im pretty sure shes using me. And theres one other thing…" Remus trailed off, glancing at james warily.

"Yeesssssss????" James, Peter and Sirius said, desperate to know everything about this girl.

"Its Lily Evans."

HPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULES

1 hour later…

"Merlin, I hate History of Magic, its so boring, even if we do just sleep. I mean, if only they would give us free period instead, we could spend so much more time turning Snivellus hair pink!" Peter yawned, earning him laughs and gentle headlocks from Sirius. James and Remus were deep in conversation. (A.N. In case you hadn't noticed, James forgave Remus! Yay XD)

"Why are you staying with Lily when she makes you so unhappy Moony? I'm not saying this because I'm jealous, I just don't like seeing my friends hurt."

Remus thought for a minute. "You know something James? I have no idea. Plus, I have a feeling a lot of good can come from me ending things with her today, for some reason."

Just at that moment, who happened to walk by but the dashing red head herself. "Hey, Lily! I've been meaning to talk to you. Look, I think we should end things. I mean, you're a wonderful girl, your smart, funny, gorgeous, kind, and I still want us to be friends, but I just don't think were working out. You deserve to be single so that there's a chance for you and someone else, someone perfect for you. You deserve to be happy." Remus looked at the floor immediately after speaking, admittedly quite relieved they were over.

"You're right."

"Huh?" Remus looked up, stunned she'd agreed with him.

"I mean, we have had problems lately. And I don't think we should jeopardize our friendship by continuing the relationship until we feel like ripping each others heads off." Lily reasoned.

Nodding, Remus rejoined the rest of the group, as did Lily and her friends; Asher Abrahams and Phoenix Clay. Asher was very smart and studied constantly with Lily. Phoenix, was very much her namesake – the most beautiful girl in school who every now and again would burst into flames (not literally, of course). Sirius always joked how much he liked Phoenix, how they were made for each other and would one day get married. Secretly though, he thought those exact thoughts about a certain Miss Abrahams. And little did he know, she thought them about him. But fate decreed there was someone who would figure it out.

"Did anyone actually hear that message in History of Magic? Or were you all asleep?" Asher giggled. "What message is that then?" James quizzed. "Y'know, the one from Dumbledore."

The others, with the exception of Lily and Remus, looked around confused until she gave in.

"Dumbledore sent a message around all classes saying everyone should be present to dinner today. Apparently there's an important announcement he needs to make."

Well, that certainly wasn't boring! Everyone started chatting animatedly about what the announcement could be.

"Hogwarts is getting its own Honeydukes?" Remus suggested.

"Not likely," Lily replied, "All pranking banned?" she wished, with an evil smirk.

"Oh, Lily! I actually think its great you guys come up with all those pranks!" Asher defended the marauders.

"Padfoot comes up with most of them" James nodded.

Sirius and Asher glanced at each other, only to blush and become very interested in the floor seconds later, which in turn will go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"More Quidditch!" James decided after a few moments, unsuccessfully.

"No way! Its definitely something to do with studying. Come on, school pride themselves on stuff like that."

"Nope Ash, its def-def-definitely more s-s-sleeping tiiimee. Or if not, it damn well should be." Peter yawned.

Everyone laughed.

Sirius decided on something most people would view as bigheaded, but his friends knew he was just making a suggestion.

"They have officially named me King Stud."

After a while, Phoenix, who had been quite for some time due to careful thinking, came up with the most sensible idea of them all.

"Maybe there's going to be a new student."

The gang stopped in their tracks, looking around at each other.

"Pffftt!"

HPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULESHPRULES

5 Mins Later…

The Marauders along with Lily, Phoenix and Asher, sauntered into the Great Hall, all eyes on them, for dinner.

"Seems most people got here early" Asher muttered.

After a few minutes, everyone had entered the hall and a cacophony of chatter ensued. Everyone was wondering what the important announcement Dumbledore was going to make could be. Peter had fallen asleep at the table, snoring open-mouthed, while Sirius proceeded to putting bits of paper in it. Though, to be fair, it wasn't entirely Peters fault he was tired. Last night had been the annual Halloween ball which meant he got to bed at four in the morning, only to be woken at seven to get ready for classes and breakfast.

The atmosphere in the Great Hall was excitable, tense and catastrophic at the same time. Everyone was excited for the news, nervous and tense in case it was bad news, and very, very loud. Simply for the reason that they wanted to be loud.

After a while, Dumbledore stood, and raised his hands for quiet. Silence flooded the room, it was deafening. Its funny how loud something is when its absolutely silent.

"Students of Hogwarts, I have an announcement to make."

**Well Luvvies! What Did You Think? Reviews Please XD Love Youu ALL xoxo**


	2. Of Reunions And Intriguement

**I Know You All Hate Me Coz It's Taken Me FOREVER To Update, And I Know I Said Id Do It Regularly. But I'm A Busy Girl, People! Usual Thanks, And I Couldn't Have Done This Without Triple Choc Ice Cream Mixed With Raspberry Ripple ;) So Anyway, Chappy Two XD**

**Disclaimer: Ok Guys You Know The Score. If You Recognise It Its Not Mine Never Will Be Yadda Yadda Yadda. If You Don't, It's Probably Mine. Geeky Thumbs Up XD.**

Albus Dumbledore patted down a few stray hairs on his beard, and looked up at his silent crowd. He loved to keep them waiting. He knew it was cruel, since the students were hungry after a long days work, but he couldn't resist the agonising looks he knew would appear on their faces.

"As you all know, muggle's minds can work in curious ways sometimes. If you are born to at least one muggle parent, you will know it was strange for them to grasp the fact you have magical talent inside of you, and some may not have wanted you to attend the school."

Professor Dumbledore could have sworn he heard Lucius Malfoy snigger, but he chose to ignore it.

"There are some young witches and wizards out there forced to go to muggle schools as their parents will not accept or do not believe that their child is magical. Our new student had to do just that until now."

Halfway along the Gryffindor table, Phoenix Clay looked smug. Her friends all looked at her, shaking their heads. "See, I told you. And you all thought it was too simple an idea. Well, I have something to say to that. Pfft!" Peter looked admiringly at her, but that was not unusual for two reasons:  
Phoenix was the most beautiful girl in the school and often had members of the opposite sex (and sometimes the same sex) looking at her.  
Peter often stared admiringly at people, since he was so much lower than everyone else intellectually.

"So, everyone, I would like you to please welcome…" Sirius didn't hear the student's name. In love with Asher, he may be, but a guy can't help looking at other girls. Especially fit ones. Ones that could rival Phoenix in the "Beautiful Stakes". Even more so since Asher was way out of his league. So of course he wasn't listening to Professor Dumbledore when he saw the most amazing pair of legs saunter into the room.

The black skirt billowing around her knees just made her legs look longer, sexier, and even more toned. The eyes of almost every man in the room popped out when they noticed her. Other than Remus, of course. He was far too busy thinking to notice a girl. Her hips were curved delicately and swayed from side to side as she walked. She was wearing a tight black vest top, and you could almost see her stomach muscles rippling through it. As it was low cut, eyes popped even more. Let's just say she was well blessed. Sirius' eyes moved up her body. Then he noticed her face. 'She looks so familiar… I wonder why?' thought Sirius. His mind took in her brunette bob, the quirky button nose, and her sparkling green eyes. But when she smiled, his mind crashed back into reality. He would know that mischievous grin anywhere.

"Cheryl!?" She looked up.

"Cheryl Tempers?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh my god, Sirius!!!" Cheryl screamed and ran up to him. "Wooooo!" he replied, running to meet her halfway. When they reached each other, Sirius scooped her up in his arms and spun her around, mid-air. At that moment, they didn't care about anything other than each other. If they had, they would have seen the looks of jealousy and loathing on most girls' faces. And they would have noticed, if you looked deep into Asher's eyes, you could just about see her heart breaking.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled apart. "But… you can't be my Cheryl. My little Cheryl is only six. She definitely isn't a lad magnet or anything like that, I mean…" Sirius stuttered. He just couldn't believe it. "Siri… that was ten years ago. I grew up. And so did you! You're gorgeous!" Cheryl reasoned. "Now, come on, like I wasn't always?" Sirius grinned, simply to see her smile again.

"I just can't believe you are here."

Gradually, everyone else in the room went back to talking and began eating as food materialised on the tables. Sirius and Cheryl sat down at the Gryffindor table, to the questioning faces of his friends. "Oh, guys, this is Cheryl. Cheryl Tempers." He informed them. "Yes Sirius, I think we noticed that for ourselves when you screamed it at her. Hi, I'm Lily Evans. This is Asher Abrahams, and that's Phoenix Clay." Lily introduced herself and her friends. Cheryl shook their hands and said "Well, I would introduce myself, but it appears Sirius did that for me." They all laughed. She turned to the boys, who introduced themselves in turn with handshakes. "James Potter." "Peter Pettigrew." "Remus Lupin." Cheryl shook Remus' hand last, showing off her trademark grin.

"So" Phoenix asked, "How do you two know each other?" Cheryl and Sirius smiled. "We were best friends, years ago. When I didn't even know magic existed. We lived next door to each other, see. The weird thing was, whenever I mentioned the Black family to anyone else on the street, no one else knew who they were. My parents thought I had an imaginary friend in Sirius. But then I had to move, and I never saw him again until now." Cheryl smiled at Sirius as he kissed her gently on the cheek. "Well, maybe you could be one of the good ones, along with Lily, Asher and I?" Remus enquired hopefully. "Maybe…" Cheryl noted the horrified look on Sirius' face. "Or not." James and Sirius laughed "Kindred spirits, much?" James giggled.

As dinner progressed, Cheryl learnt many things about her new school. After just a few minutes, she knew where all the secret passage ways were, and exactly where they lead to. She learned a lot about the people, but there was still a lot to learn throughout her time at Hogwarts, as she would soon find out. She knew the basic ins-and-outs of everyone's personalities, and learned the "Rules Of The School" laid down by students, that any new student at any school is introduced to. She knew about the rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin, and that she would no doubt encounter trouble from particular people due to her muggle heritage. Just as this was the topic of conversation, Cheryl looked up, and her eyes locked with another pair across the hall. An evil pair. The steely silver-grey penetrated the air until it reached Cheryl's emerald gaze. It made her feel uneasy and anxious, and she could just imagine her legs turning to jelly underneath the table. She tried to drag her eyes from his but she couldn't. Not until she heard Sirius' voice. "Cheryl? Did you hear me? I said that is Lucius Malfoy. You don't wanna get messed up with him. Unless you plan on doing him serious damage." Sirius winked.

She wasn't planning on getting "messed up" with him. She knew his type. He reminded her of a guy she knew already. Although, perhaps knew is too weak a word. Hated, would be more fitting. Jason. Jason Isaacs. Jason bloody Isaacs. Jason freaking worship-me-I'm-so-flipping-wonderful Isaacs. Her ex boyfriend. He was only interested in one thing. And when he didn't get it, he lied. Pretended he did. Told the whole world about how she was a filthy little slut with no hope in life. But she did have to thank him. If he hadn't been such an arsehole, she wouldn't be back with Sirius. After the rumour went around the whole neighbourhood, her parents didn't know what to do with her. She didn't have any family distant enough for them to send her away to be "rehabilitated". So when the annual Hogwarts letter arrived, pleading with them to reconsider their decision to keep Cheryl as a muggle, they gave in. They allowed her to become a part of this new society. So Jason did do her life some good after all.

This Lucius character. He had all the classic elements of another Jason. Not to mention the freakishly similar looks. The swept back blonde hair. The silver-grey eyes. The chiselled cheekbones and full, pouty lips. The way he casually leaned back, although there was no support keeping him sitting upright. How his head tilted to one side, chin held up in the air as though to seem more important. His ridiculous way of making everyone look at him, when he was doing nothing particularly spectacular. The way he paid absolutely no attention to his little friends, yet they adored him. It all seemed too familiar. Cheryl found herself fascinated by him.

She didn't want to be, don't get her wrong. He just captured her attention. She had an artist's eye when it came to potential prankees. She found inspiration in the dullest of creatures, and the most amazing to boot. She would be sure to remember all of this about him for later, when she would be sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room with her new friends, eating sweets and talking about the day's events. The marauders had assured her they would have a little welcome committee later.

Cheryl brought her attention back to the people around her. She watched them with a great deal of interest. James seemed to be a man of many words, to hide his insecurity. But what insecurity? Aha! When he glanced at Lily just then, there was definite admiration in his eyes. But was that all it was? Maybe time would tell. Speaking of Lily, where did she stand on the grand scale of things? Very bold, outspoken and harsh. Possibly to keep from letting emotions out. Maybe she had affections but did not feel the relevance to show them? Phoenix seemed quiet, subdued, but took interest in common conversation nonetheless. Cheryl wondered, could she be hoping for something new? Could it be that all she wants is for people to see the person behind the beauty, the real Phoenix? Peter was a rare creature among a stampede of egos. He was very timid, and shy. However, Cheryl got the feeling he was being underestimated. That there was something other than fun going on in his warped little mind. Asher was a lovely girl, a bit quiet but very friendly and giggly. Cheryl decided – Asher was in love. It was just up to her to find out whom, and to make it happen. She was already making plans for Lily and James, so why not Asher and her beau? Remus Lupin. He was a funny little thing. He intrigued Cheryl. She had never met such a man before. Cheryl did not like to be big-headed, but she knew she was good looking and was well aware of the fact that she turned heads when she walked into a room. But when she entered the hall, he was one of the very few who looked upon her with curiosity, rather than admiration. She appreciated that, more than anyone could ever know, but became curious herself as to why. She couldn't figure him out. And then there was Sirius. She hadn't seen Sirius Black in ten years; of course, she did not expect him to be the same person he was then. That would be ridiculous. However, there was something strange about his new demeanour. Had James not just told her Sirius was a serial womanizer? Yes, he had. But his charade did not seem to be there any more. It seemed as though when Cheryl hugged him, she had wiped away some of the tough exterior as she watched him gaze contentedly at Asher. She wondered if she was the only one who could see this. She felt sorry that he would undoubtedly get his heart broken when Asher turned him down for the man she loved. Unless… no. it couldn't be, could it?

Cheryl Tempers decided she had done enough thinking for one night. Too much thinking could hurt a brain, and with a mind like Cheryl's, it couldn't afford to be out of work. She would get back to analyzing tomorrow.

**Well Luvvies! What Did You Think? Reviews Please XD Love Youu ALL xoxo**


	3. Of Tears And Tales

**A.N. So The Last Chapter Was Maybe Pretty Rubbish, It Was Kinda Like An Explanatory Chapter Hinting At Future Events, So Chyeahh.**

**I Figured Since I Hadn't Written Anything For Cheryl For A Time, Tadaaaaa!**

**And If You Are A Fan Of One Tree Hill, You'll Recognise Another Character Here. Only They Totally Aren't In The Same Format As In OTH. And I Know Their Middle Name Isn't Malloy, But It Was Essential. Anyway, Since They Aren't Really A Big Part Of This Chapter, I Wont Go Into Detail. Ill Let You Figure It Out For Yourself ;).**

**Noooo I Don't Own Harry Potter XD. Or Anything Like That. However, I Do Own Cheryl XD Yay Me!**

"So, what's the deal with that Lucius Malfoy character?"

Cheryl sat around the Gryffindor common room fire with the Marauders, Lily, Asher and Phoenix.

Peter was slung sideways on an armchair, with his legs dangling over the opposite arm to his head.

Phoenix sat on the floor in front of him, pulling at a piece of thread in the carpet, with her head resting in the crook of his arm.

Remus sat, in the same position as Peter, in the other armchair; book in hand, chocolate in lap.

Cheryl was curled up on one corner of the sofa, her legs folded underneath her.

Sirius sat beside her, his legs wide apart enough that Asher sat between them, facing the fire. Bold move, Asher. Sirius began to play with her hair. Bold move, Sirius.

Cheryl repressed a giggle as she looked even further to the right, and saw James and Lily in exactly the same position.

Made sense with them though, they were in love, even if they didn't know it yet. But Asher and Sirius weren't. Or were they?

Everyone simultaneously turned their heads, slowly, in Cheryl's direction, one eyebrow raised. "Whyyyy?" Asher questioned in a rather patronizing voice. Cheryl glared at her, and then stuck out her pink little tongue to show she was joking.

"I just like to know these things. And anyway, the more I know about him, the crueller a prank I can plan!" She giggled mercilessly. As the others looked on in astonishment, Sirius winked at James. "What'd I tell you? She's even worse than us!" They both cracked up laughing as Cheryl playfully punched Sirius in the arm.

At this point, Cheryl was quite aware that she was still wearing her short black skirt, and that her current position was making it ride quite high up her leg. And so, it seemed, was Sirius. "Sirius Orion Black! Stop looking at me like that! You're freaking me out, guy!" Sirius looked away, embarrassed, and he felt Asher tense up, so he stroked her head in reassurance.

"Come on, guys! I wanna know about Malfoy! Tell me about Malfoy! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell meeee!" Cheryl cried in an extremely child-like manner. Remus sighed, folded over the corner of his book, closed it, and put it down on the coffee table. He looked up at Cheryl. "You wanna know about Malfoy?" Cheryl nodded enthusiastically. "Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you."

Over the next few hours, Cheryl learned more about Lucius Malfoy than even Lucius Malfoy knew about Lucius Malfoy. Okay, maybe not. But she knew more than she ever expected to know. Like how he was so obviously hung up on Narcissa Black, Sirius' cousin. Like how he deliberately flunked himself in Charms, just because his friends thought it was pussy. Like how he loved to drink hot chocolate with the little marshmallows on his own in the Astronomy Tower late at night, mulling over the day's events. But the one that stuck out like a sore thumb was something that Sirius mentioned. And by the reactions of the others, this was the first time they'd heard the story, too.

"He's not always been a bad guy. He's just been put down by his family to be a death eater since he was born. Once, some time ago, he rebelled against all that. He and his best friend, Lucas Scott, fought back. They both understood each other; you could tell why they were friends."

At this point, everyone had turned to Sirius, keen to hear what had happened that was so vital to the night. He looked up at all their curious faces.

"Well, look at the facts: they both came from a wealthy family; they both came from families that were in cahoots with Voldemort; they both looked scarily alike, only Lucas had shorter hair than Lucius; their names were freakishly similar – Lucas Malloy Scott, Lucius Scott Malfoy; the list goes on. They confided in each other, neither wanted to be a death eater. So, one day, they decided to fight back. When a group of death eaters attacked Hogsmeade, Lucas and Lucius attacked the death eaters. There was even a point when they were both fighting their own fathers."

By now, Sirius had turned extremely pale. He looked as though he was terrified of telling the story, like someone would overhear who shouldn't.

"It really was a battle to the death, Lucas didn't mean to do it – he just wanted to defend everyone else, he was a nice guy. But one wrong shot, that's all it took. His father was dead."

Sirius closed his eyes slowly. Peter looked to the floor, Phoenix bit her nails anxiously, Remus rubbed his hands over his face roughly. James smoothed down Lily's hair, who bit her lip. Cheryl's hand rested on Sirius' shoulder. Asher had tears forming in her eyes.

"Lucas and Lucius made a run for it before they could get attacked. They made it to the mountains, from where they sent an owl to Lucas' cousin to ask for help. He told Lucas a secret that had plagued the whole family for years – that man wasn't actually his father. His mother had an affair years ago, which Lucas was the product of. He told Lucas his real father lived in America, and he and Lucius helped him make a getaway. He's living there, happily, now. He and Lucius haven't spoken since."

After completing the story, Sirius sighed deeply, as though a huge weight had been lifted from him. He looked down at Asher, who had a waterfall of tears streaming down her face. He lightly brushed them from her cheeks and winked half-heartedly at her, a very slight smile playing at his lips.

Although light chatter had ensued amongst the group, Remus was the first to speak about the event which had just taken place. "Padfoot… how do you know all this?" for once, everyone just shut up. They all wanted to know the answer to this burdening question, they were just too scared to ask. Scared that Sirius would flip out, scared that the answer would follow them around for the rest of their life. They expected many reactions. One reaction they did not expect was the one they received. A rapturous giggle exploded from Sirius' mouth.

"Moony, darling Moony, who'd you think the cousin was?!" Sirius rose to his feet, wiping tears of laughter from the side of his face. "I'm off to bed, peeps. It's been an eventful day for such a laid-back guy like me!" He winked at Cheryl and gave them all, including his fellow Marauders, a kiss on the top of their head, rather like he was a Buddha or something. Made sense. He always did like to be worshipped.

"I should be going up, too. Don't wanna be late for class in the morning." Remus added as he, too, got up to walk towards the staircase that lead to the boys' dormitories. "Me too," James lazily said, getting up, pulling Peter up with him. "See you ladies bright and early in the morning!"

"Pfft, you'll be lucky!" Phoenix shouted back. Phoenix Clay hated mornings.

"Well, we had better show you where to sleep." Lily motioned towards the girls' staircase with a lazy hand. As they walked upwards, Asher told Cheryl about how the staircase turned into a slide if a boy tried to get up them. She told her the story of how one morning, they came down to find Sirius at the bottom. He was clutching his ankle, which was later discovered to be broken. When they questioned as to why he wanted to go up in the first place, he refused to tell them. That did not satisfy their need for an answer. They persisted to ask him. He eventually admitted that he was trying to clock Phoenix in the shower. "She didn't speak to him for a whole week, and only spoke to him after she humiliated him in front of the whole school – she stole all his clothes, so he had to go down to the great hall in just his boxers!" Asher recalled with a nervous laugh. Pfft, Cheryl thought, trying to clock Phoenix in the shower. Pfft. More likely trying to clock _you,_ Asher Abrahams.

They continued up the staircase until they reached a large, wooden door. Phoenix twisted the brass knob, and the door swung open. The room was in the shape of a semi-circle; two beds coming away from the straight wall, four beds coming away from the curved wall. Across the room was a door, which led to the bathroom the girls of the dormitory had to share. Each bed had a dresser next to it, most laid with make up, candles and books. One, however, remained empty. Cheryl presumed this one was for her. It was the second bed along the curved wall from the bathroom. Lily saw her looking. "Yeah, that's your bed. It used to belong to Violet Bass." Upon Cheryl's quizzical look, she continued "James' ex girlfriend. Before she left, of course. She and James split after that game of Truth or Dare where… never mind. But yeah, she moved when her mother died. Said she didn't want to be around magic anymore. Her mum was an Auror, see." Cheryl saw. And she sympathised. Poor Violet.

"That's my bed, just here, in between you and the bathroom. Then, on your left, is Asher. Finally, Lily at the end. She likes to be near the door." Phoenix stated loudly, becoming aware of her volume when a sleeping girl in one of the two remaining beds snorted. Cheryl had not even noticed them before now. "Oi, Daly's, wake the fuck up!" Phoenix kicked them both in their sleep.

One of the "Daly's" arose from her bed as she woke from her slumber. "What is it, whoreface?" she replied, jokingly, rubbing her eyes. "This here's Cheryl. Cheryl Tempers. She's new." The "Daly" opened one eye. "Ah, Cheryl Tempers. Screamy girl from dinner, yeah?" Cheryl smiled nervously, and stuck out her hand. The girl took it. "Hey, I'm Katie. Katie Daly. This thing here that appears too lazy to get up is Emily. We're twins." Emily snorted. "Don't mind her, she's just knackered. In the morning she'll be perkier and more annoying than anything you have even seen in your entire life. So, Lily, heard you broke up with Remus today?" Lily nodded. "Yeah, but I'm cool with it." Katie smiled in response. "Well, I'm going back to bed, and gonna go back to sleep. Night, girls."

Cheryl settled into bed after getting changed. Lily spoke up. "You know something else that's great about you being here, Cheryl. You totally even the group out! So now, if we all stick within the group for dates, come Hogsmeade weekends, no one gets left out!" Asher decided to rain on Lily's parade. "You're only saying that because you to go with James." Lily turned, looking shocked and appalled. "How dare you! I do not want to go with Potter! I have just broken up with Remus! You disgust me! That is stupid and outrageous and I refuse to answer such a ridiculous question!"

Asher looked confused "There was no question." By this time, Lily's face was almost as red as her hair. "Shut up! And with that, I bid you farewell and goodnight." She then moodily shut the drapes around her bed and Cheryl chuckled silently.

Hogwarts was going to be fun. She could feel it.

**A.N. Ok, Maybe This Chapter Babbles A Bit, But It Was Essential, I Swear! You'll Get To See More Of The Twins Later, I Just Needed To Make Sure They Were In The Story. They Are Actually The Same People I Know, Called Emily And Katie Daly. They're Shrill And Annoying And Completely Useless. But they Are Bloody Lovely. Let Me Know What You Think! xoxo**


	4. Of Guitars And ShinKicking

**A.N. I Realise Its Been A While Since I Updated Cheryl, So I Thought She Was Due. Just A Note Though: I Might Not Be Able To Get Much Done In The Time To Come As I Have My GCSE's, To Those Who Don't Know Lets Just Say Theyre Pretty Important. So, If I Don't Update, It DOESN'T Mean Im Abandoning The Story – Just That It May Take A While. XD.**

**I Would Just like To Take A Minute To Thank The Following:**

**BrookeAndLucasForever**

**Imimi**

**Mentarisenja**

**RiceeaterxD**

**Jennier (I Think Its Supposed To Be Jennifer, Not Sure Though?)**

**Honkytonkangel**

**TheGoofyCat**

**I Want To Thank You All For Your Lovely Reviews, To Be Honest I Don't Get Many So Its Really Nice To Hear Feedback, You Keep My Spirits Up, Especially Since Im Feeling Very Weighted Down At The Moment. Your Reviews Are Always So Helpful! So Thanks Guys!**

**Im Thinking I May Just Stop Putting Authors Notes On Things, Unless Theres Something I Really Want To Say, Because It Gets Tiring To Say The Same Thing Over And Over Again.**

**Happy Reading Guys!**

Heavy November rain beat against the window. Howling November wind screamed as it whipped through the cold air. A complete and utter contrast to the previous day, by anyone's standards.

Cheryl Tempers lazily opened one eye. The sickeningly lavender curtains flowed gently, tickling her arm. "Urghh" she moaned, as she reached over to the dresser to grab her alarm clock. 6:45. About time to get up. Well, no time like the present.

Cheryl threw back her duvet and swung her legs to the right side of her bed, and let her feet land on the floor. She sunk them into fluffy, white slippers, grabbed her dressing gown and made her way over to the bathroom. It was unusual for Cheryl to be the first one awake, and on the rare occurrences it did happen it was usual for her to go back to sleep, but the pure excitement and exhilaration of being at a new school with new friends made this an utterly impossible task. She locked the bathroom door behind her and her tired hands made their way over to the shower's power button, and she turned it on.

She slipped off her pyjama bottoms with ease. However, when it came to her top, as she was pulling it up her hand grazed across her seemingly flawless stomach, over the one imperfection she carried. She inwardly cringed as her fingers lightly touched the only part of her body she never showed, the one that embarrassed her no end. This part of her body was a small part of the reason she never slept with Jason, her ex boyfriend. Of course, the main reason was that she wasn't a complete whore, because she knew he'd drop her as soon as he got what he wanted. The slimeball. But, her self confidence about her body did play a part. She knew it wasn't her fault. She knew it was something she couldn't change. And she knew that even if she could, she shouldn't change it. But she also knew that she desperately wanted to.

As she completely undressed, she stepped into the cubicle to take a long, hot, de-stressing shower to prepare her for the day ahead. As the hot water trickled along her skin, Cheryl felt her eyes drooping yet again, and her whole body slumped against the wall and slid down. 'I'll just rest for a moment', she thought, but within seconds she had fallen asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Half an hour later…

After waking, completely washing herself and her hair (A.N. I Don't Know Why I Didn't Include Hair In Completely Washing Herself, It Just Didn't Feel Right Lolz), Cheryl stepped out of the shower and dried herself. After wrapping her towel around her head, she used another to wipe away the steam from the mirror. Altogether, Cheryl was happy with what she saw as a reflection. She always was. Cheryl knew she was a pretty girl, but never saw herself as stunning. She knew that was how other people saw her, but she couldn't bring herself to think it also. When she looked in the mirror, she still saw the same Cheryl Tempers she had seen ten years ago, the last time she had seen Sirius Black before yesterday. It was only when she remembered that ten years ago she had been a six year old girl, and was now sixteen, that it finally sunk in how much she had changed. She shook her head, grinning to herself at memories past, and continued with getting ready.

When she had brushed her teeth etc., Cheryl made her way out of the bathroom in her dressing gown. She looked around the room, from left to right, and saw that not one of the remaining beings had stirred from their everlasting slumbers. 'Lazy sods', she thought to herself. Ever the little prankster, Cheryl quietly snuck over to her suitcase, and pulled out a miniscule electric guitar and amplifier, and brought them back to their original size. See, although Cheryl had never had any magical training, she was an exceptional witch. After some careful plugging, twisting and altering, Cheryl found herself ready to strum on that guitar. Her fingers positioned themselves, and in one very swift second, her hand strummed that guitar like there was no tomorrow. The other girls in the dormitory leapt out of bed, shrieking in freight, with the added immense pain of being deafened before even awaking. The only Tempers to ever make it to magical school cackled as though she belonged in a witch's coven.

The other girls in the room stared in amazement and astonishment. "What the…" was all that managed to escape from the mouth of one Phoenix Clay. Lily Evans was unable to make any sound at all, while Emily and Katie Daly muttered under their breath. No noise emitted amongst the room. Then, all of a sudden, a stifled, spluttering giggle came out of Asher Abrahams small little mouth, which then turned into a humongous roar of laughter. It didn't take the other occupants of the room long to catch on, and soon the whole dormitory was collapsed on the floor, out of breath, tears streaming down their puffed-up, tired little faces from laughter.

They quickly composed themselves and the room became a scurry of madness, as the girls readied themselves for the day. As Cheryl sat on her bed, pocket mirror in hand, applying a lipgloss entitled 'Star Girl', she felt a million dollars. She couldn't wait for her first day at school, magic school no less. She went over the list of classes she had that day in her head: Muggle Studies, obviously she would pass that with flying colours; Divination, sounded difficult by everyone who described it, other than Lily, who claimed it was a load of old tosh; Arithmancy, which Cheryl hoped wasn't like arithmetic as although she excelled in many things, mathematics was not one of them; double Potions, which although the other moaned about, with the exception of Lily, Cheryl was actually quite looking forward to. In her last school, admittedly a muggle school, she excelled in Chemistry, and hoped Potions would go down the same route. She figured being good at potions would be vital to her success as a prankster during her stay at Hogwarts.

A small cough distracted Cheryl from her thoughts. She tore her eyes away from the mirror, and slipped her lipgloss stick back into its pot. Stood before her, hand outstretched, grin plastered on her elfish face, was Emily Daly. Cheryl remembered vaguely something that Katie had said the previous night – "Don't mind her, she's just knackered. In the morning she'll be perkier and more annoying than anything you have even seen in your entire life." Cheryl thought Emily couldn't possibly be that bad, when a fire alarm went off. Oh no, forgive me, it was just Emily beginning to speak. "Hiyaaaa! I don't think we have had the pleasure of being introduced, you must be Cheryl. I'm Emily!! In case you didn't guess, Katie and I are twins. Were from Manchester, you know, but we actually born in Paris. Isn't that fantastic? The city of love! Hopefully I'm destined for love and romance this year. Do you believe in that? Destiny and everything I mean? I do, I think everything you do is meant to happen. So where do you come from anyway? I mean, I know you come from a muggle area, clearly, we heard all that yesterday, but where abouts? With your accent I'm guessing you come from London, but you can't be too sure these days, I mean…" Cheryl let Emily carry on, nodding with her eyes slightly wide, wondering aimlessly how the girl managed to talk without running out of steam. She found her eyes searching the dormitory, and from the other side she found Katie brushing her hair, mimicking everything Emily said into her mirror. Cheryl smiled. Katie had lovely hair, but then again so did Emily, even though it looked so different. That was one of the few differences between the two, other than their volume. Katie had long, sweeping brown hair way past her shoulders, while Emily had short, cropped blackish hair just below her ears.

"OI! I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU KATIE ANNABELLE DALY! DON'T YOU MOCK ME, I SAID DON'T YOU MOCK ME! DO NOT TAKE THE PISS OUT OF EMILY JANE DALY!!!" (A.N. By The Way, Their Middle Names Arent Really Annabelle And Jane, But I Was Going With The Flow!)

Cheryl giggled to herself, before looking back at Emily. "Ah yes, now where were we? Oh yeah, so how do you know Sirius Black?" Cheryl sighed to herself as she retold the story she had not 24 hours ago told the others at dinner last night.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

10 minutes later…

The girls ceremoniously lined in precession to march down the dormitory tower stairs naturally. Although it was Cheryl's first time, she found herself falling into line in just the right place, without being told, and keeping in step with the others.

In the Gryffindor common room, fire blazing, stood four boys with their backs to a sofa, waiting. One, tall, with short black hair and thick yet somehow sexy glasses, stood with his legs quite far apart, seemingly ready to go into the splits, however distracting himself by one-ball juggling with a golden snitch replica. The next, just as tall, with longer black hair and an infamous pout stood with his right leg tucked behind the left, leaning back on his muscular arms and puffing out his chest as if to say, "Come and get me, ladies!". The following, a taller boy with golden blonde hair and a scar running from his left ear down his neck, stood feet together, twiddling his thumbs. The final boy, the shortest of the four, with sandy blonde hair and of a, ahem, podgier disposition stood, slouched over, on the verge of falling asleep. They had seen all the Gryffindor girls come down one by one, all except the one dormitory of girls they were waiting on. At the sound of the last wooden door slamming, they all stood to attention, ready to welcome their friends to a new day (A.N. Urgh Cheesy Line I Know, I Just Couldn't Think Of Anything Else). They raised their heads and looked to the staircase, and saw the girls leading down in a line worthy of a trouper.

First came Lily, the obvious leader of the group, dark red hair, a white and grey striped vest top that clung to her curves and dark denim shorts, showing off her long legs, with black and white converse trainers.

Next, as predicted, came Phoenix. Her long blonde hair shone explicably today, and her white, pink and gold off-the-shoulder top showed off her slender shoulders. Her light blue denim skirt drew eyes to her hips, and classic black heels lengthened her legs. It was days like these that made you see how Phoenix had become the most beautiful girl in school.

After Phoenix came Cheryl. Although she was the new girl, she instantly adapted to the sashaying protocol, enjoying herself immensely. She wore her usual uniform of black vest top, black skirt, black heels, but still managed to look breathtaking.

After Cheryl, came a girl who certainly caught the attention of one Sirius Black, Asher. A purple cap was placed on top of her astonishingly black hair, and her bright yellow vest top and dark scarf showed off her olive skin. She wore black suede boots with navy blue jeans, which clung so tightly to her bottom you could almost imagine it bursting out. At least, that was what Sirius was doing.

Next to follow in line was Emily. She didn't really take advantage of the non-uniform day they had been granted for Cheryl's first day, and wore simply a white tank top and tartan skirt with black dolly shoes that had a white bow.

Lastly, came Katie who, unlike her sister, relaxed in a black cap-sleeved t-shirt with a skull and crossbones, dark brown jeans with black netting at the top, and opposite shoes to her sister – white dollies with black bows.

Upon the arrival of Lily, James ruffled his hair nervously and straightened his sweater. 'Good lord, man, don't give yourself a conniption fit' Cheryl giggled to herself. As Phoenix reached the bottom of the stairs, all four men stood to attention and grinned as she waved, and as the others relaxed themselves slightly Peter twisted the cuff on his wrist. Despite being thought uncooler than the others, Cheryl had to admit Peter looked pretty damn good in his own clothes. A signature Gryffindor red t-shirt, black casual waistcoat, black scuffed jeans and black boots with a studded cuff on his wrist, Peter looked better than Cheryl would ever have imagined him. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Sirius winked and puffed out his orange clad chest, and pulled up the collar of his brown leather jacket in an attempt to look cool. Remus laughed at him and smiled widely at her, and Cheryl couldn't help but notice how his candy-striped shirt brought out his blue eyes. She turned her head to Sirius, and saw him appear flustered as Asher reached the bottom, and everyone grinned when the twins finally made the descent to the bottom of the staircase. Sirius was the first to speak.

"Ah, ladies, I must say you all look lovely. Especially you darling!" he joked as he took Phoenix's hand and gently placed a kiss on top of it. She laughed and gently swatted him away. "Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say you gents look rather dashing yourselves. Aren't I right, ladies?"

Phoenix's call was met by plenty of approving calls. This was enough for The Marauders.

"Alrighty then" James said with a smile. "Shall we get down to breakfast then? I'm bloody starving!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

A couple of minutes later (A.N. I Know Im Doing A Lot Of These For One Chapter But I Really Wanna Cut Boring Bits Out)…

The group of ten took their places around the Gryffindor table, but not before receiving some disapproving glares from the Slytherin table. The first to sit was James, with Remus on his left and Emily on his right. Peter then sat on Emily's right, Katie sat opposite him, with Lily on her left and Sirius on her right and Cheryl on his. Asher then sat opposite Remus, leaving Phoenix to sit next to Peter, but she was happy to oblige, smiling at him widely.

Cheryl liked being in a big group. She had officially decided. It was more fun this way, and there was always someone to talk to. She found herself in a discussion with James, who was telling her all about Quidditch. "Tryouts are tomorrow" he said, "You should come and watch, if not tryout." She decided that she would. Looking around, she found Asher in a debate with Remus about Herbology, about the effects of using gillyweed in fresh water versus salt water. To her left, Sirius was outlandishly flirting with Emily, although both knew he was only joking. Further left, she found Katie and Peter (A.N. Omg! Totally Just Realised What I Did There!) discussing Severus Snape, and something horrible he had recently done. Right at the end, she found Lily and Phoenix running their fingers through their hair, posing and blowing kisses at some random guy they clearly thought was cute. Cheryl shook her head as she saw them waggling their fingers at him, shamelessly flirting. This caught James' attention, whose eyes followed Cheryl's until they saw what she saw. They glazed over for a moment as anger and jealousy flooded his body, but he quietly let it subside. He was not about to cause a scene.

Cheryl's eyes found Peter once more. Cheryl did not like him, she concluded. She mentally scolded herself for such a thought, but she couldn't help it. There was something about him. Like, although nobody thought it, he knew something they didn't. It was the way he looked at people, the way his fingers ran through his hair, the way his head shot up and the sound of his name. It was the way he walked, the way he talked, the way he smelled. Cheryl laughed inwardly at that, although she could not conceal a slight smile that played at the corners of her lips. It was just, him. There was something not-quite-right up there.

Looking straight forward, she thought James was being way too quiet and distant. So, she did the only thing she could think of to get his attention. She stole his glasses.

As her right hand crept out, he noticed nothing. As she stretched it into the air, as though stretching her muscles, he noticed nothing. But when her hand quickly whipped out, snatched the glasses from his face, hid them from sight and returned her hand back to the table before he could blink, he noticed alright. "Cheryl?" Her head rose, slowly, the most innocent of looks on her face, he could see that well enough. This attracted the attention of the entire table. The look she held seemed so innocent and pure that for just a second, he doubted that it was even her doing. He shook his head violently to remove those thoughts. "Cheryl bloody Tempers, you give me my bloody glasses back right now." He said, wearily. The innocent look still clearly visible on her face, she said, ingeniously, "It wasn't me." James sighed. "It was you, Cheryl." Cheryl smiled dangerously. It was as though his heart leapt into his throat when he saw that smile, and he glanced at Sirius who was about to explode from laughing. Then she came out with one sentence that would ruin the reputation of James Potter forever. "Prove it."

James gulped. See, that was the one think he couldn't do. However, she seemed to take pity on him, and, without moving her eyes on blinking once, used her left index finger to point to the ceiling twice, her tongue clucking in the right corner of her mouth. He looked up, to see his glasses levitating about two feet above his head. Suddenly, without warning, they fell at a shooting speed, landing directly where they should upon his face. After coughing slightly, and shaking his head disapprovingly at a once-again innocent-looking Cheryl, James resumed in eating his breakfast, until he heard a shriek-like giggle escape from what could only have been Sirius' lips. He looked up to see the entire table laughing like maniacs. "Mr Black, would you care to tell me exactly what is so funny?" Sirius simply handed him a mirror.

James looked into the mirror and saw what everyone else saw – an array of bright pink bows tied into his hair. "Oh, ha ha very funny, Cheryl how do I get these bow things out of my hair?" he asked whilst trying to pick them out. Two words stopped him in his tracks.

"You can't."

He looked up, horrified, into Cheryl's face. He could see that she wasn't joking. "You can't get them out. They're implanted on your misery so as soon as you cheer up, they will fall out naturally. And don't try to pretend, they can detect fakery." And, with that, she took a bite out of a sausage and winked.

James could think of no words he could say that would improve the situation. So he said none. He just sat, silently, thinking about the terrible day he was going to have, wandering around with pink bows in his hair.

A few minutes later, breakfast was almost finished and the group decided to set off for their first class. Cheryl had Muggle Studies with Asher, Sirius, Katie, James and Remus. Peter, Lily, Emily and Phoenix had Ancient Runes, so it was pretty much the same direction.

As they left the hall and began to walk down a particular corridor, Cheryl unwilling let out her feelings for Peter in a flurry of rage. Her leg found itself repeatedly digging into his shin, over and over again. When it had quite finished, she looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"Fly." She answered the unasked but obvious lingering question, and walked on, motioning for the others to follow whilst tapping her watch with her finger.

**Dadadaaaa! New Chapter!!! This Ones Pretty Long For Me, So I Did Work Kinda Hard On It. So Let Me Know What You Think, Good Or Bad! xoxo**


	5. Of Muggle Studies And Cold Hands

The group of ten made their way up several moving staircases until it was time to split. Lily, Peter, Phoenix and Emily went down a separate corridor to Ancient Runes whilst the other boys went with Asher, Katie and Cheryl up another staircase to Muggle Studies.

Cheryl glanced at James. She saw those pink bows. She had to stifle several rippling giggles in her throat, making it tighten, which resulted in her having a coughing fit. The others rushed around, worried, trying to help in anyway possible.

"Just leave her. She'll be fine."

The others turned their heads simultaneously towards Sirius. He stood, smirking at Cheryl's predicament.

"She's only having a coughing fit because she was trying to stop herself from laughing. You forget, I know this girl too well. Who knows what she was laughing at, though. Presumably you, you bloody poof." Sirius tossed his head in James' direction who suddenly became disinterested in helping. Remus, Asher and Katie made sure Cheryl was completely fine before they continued the walk to Muggle Studies.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As soon as they entered the classroom, Cheryl became enveloped with the spirit of one Charity Burbage, the professor. It would be strange to claim that one could be enveloped by someone's "spirit", but it could not be closer to the truth. Cheryl felt an immediate sense of welcome as Remus led her to the seat next to his.

Cheryl took her seat and looked around the room excitedly. She felt crushed as she noticed this class was taken with the Slytherin's. Cheryl sensed they were going to be a peculiar nuisance this year, despite having no evidence to suggest this. There was just that feeling in the air. Just as she thought she would manage the year, admittedly scraping through by an inch, her eyes locked with another pair. The familiar steely silver-grey penetrated her soul, just as they had penetrated the air of the great hall the previous night. The hairs on the back of Cheryl's neck stood to attention with no hesitation, and Lucius Malfoy knew he made her spine shiver as he smirked and one eye became covered by his near-perfect, thick, curled eyelashes.

"Alright, alright you lot, settle down" Professor Burbage's loud cry echoed around the classroom. Everyone quietened down and Remus smiled at Cheryl with reassurance.

Professor Burbage smiled widely at Cheryl. Oh no.

"So ok, I know you were all introduced to Miss Tempers last night at dinner, but I think it would be nice if we made her feel especially welcome by accepting her into this class. So everyone, if you would like to say hello to Cheryl!"

Poor Professor Burbage. She was only trying to make Cheryl feel welcome. It was just bad luck the Slytherin's decided to make fun of her and shout…

"Hello to Cheryl!!!"

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

As she exited the classroom, ready to walk with Asher and Remus to Arithmancy, Cheryl thought back over to welcomes she had received in Muggle Studies.

Professor Burbage had been a lovely woman, with huge spirit who genuinely had a passion for teaching children, no matter how bloody awful they were. She had gone out of her was to be especially welcoming to Cheryl.

Sirius had slapped Cheryl on the shoulder gently, and grinned from ear to ear. Cheryl was immensely glad she had a right good china like Sirius.

James had wolf-whistled. Typical James Potter. Despite this rather derogatory remark towards women, Cheryl winked appreciatively.

Katie and Cheryl shared a smile and Katie had applauded with some other Gryffindors.

Asher stuck her tongue out cheekily at Cheryl who was happy to reply in much the same way. The only difference being Cheryl's tongue stud adding to extra bit of spunk, of course.

Severus Snape nodded curtly which, again, Cheryl was happy to return in much the same way.

Lucius Malfoy winked again, smirked, and blew a kiss. Cheryl immediately felt uneasy and the blood in her hands ran cold. She averted her eyes which made Lucius smirk even more.

Despite all these different welcomes, one remained solidly in Cheryl's mind. How could she ever forget it? She wouldn't. The way his fingers intertwined with hers as his hand squeezed hers gently. The way the warmth of his touch shot away the cold she felt from one gaze at Lucius Malfoy. The way the secret she held included him more than he would ever know. The way his touch made her forget everything.

No, she would never forget that welcoming from Remus Lupin.

**Weelllll? How Did This One Work Out? I Know It Was Short, But Im Doing Update's On All My Stories So I Kinda Needed It To Be. Like It? Hate It? Too Short? Too Long? Let Me Know!**


	6. Of LesMis And Dating Tips

**A.N. Ok, So Last Chapter I Was Literally Writing Down My Very Random Thoughts. I Had No Idea It Was Going To End Like It Did When I Started Typing. These Things Tend To Happen With Me XD.**

**I Know It Was Pretty Short, But I Was Really Bored While Writing For A Change. I Was Very Hyperactive Yet Angsty At That Time. An Odd Mix, I Know. But What Can I Say – I'm Odd!**

**Hopefully I Will Be Getting More Writing Done In The Future As – Dum Dum DUM – I've Finally Finished School! Thank God Lolz.**

**Hopefully (For Me Anyway) This Means Lots More Cheryl, And My Other Stories Too! And Hopefully I Will Finally Get Some Other Stories (That I Have Actually Already Written) Typed Up And Put Onto , But I Don't Really Wanna Do That Till I've Updated My More Random Stories Quite A Bit. I Want At Least Eight Chapters On Each Of The Ones That Are Supposed To Be More Than That Before I Type Up The Others.**

**Oh Yeah, And In The Last Chapter, I Made The Mistake Of Saying That Cheryl, Asher And Remus Were On Their Way To Arithmancy… They Weren't. They Were On Their Way To Divination. So, Sorry About That!**

**So Here's A Bit More Of The Wonderfully Annoying Miss Cheryl Tempers XD This Chapter Is Dedicated To The Lovely Keira, My Sort-Of Step Niece Kinda Thing. She's My Age, But Her Dad Is Married To My Big Sis… So Yeah. But Keira Is Absolutely Top Likee. Proper Nice Girl! So Keira, This One's For You.**

Divination beckoned. The looming wait of the journey to a new class began to descend upon Cheryl and she felt suffocated. It didn't help that she was already distracted… she was thinking.

Thinking, in particular, about Remus Lupin. Thinking about the way one touch of his passionate fingertips heated her whole body and obliviated her fears and doubts. This was not a good time to fall for someone. Especially not HIM.

Remus Lupin was the only guy she couldn't fall for. Not that she didn't want to. She couldn't. It would destroy everything.

The secret she had held close to her heart would be in fear of revelation. Cheryl couldn't handle that – and Remus certainly couldn't, without a shadow of a doubt, if he knew the truth. If only he knew what he was doing to her… maybe then he would break her heart, give her a reason not to fall for him. However, without meaning to be big headed, Cheryl knew that wouldn't happen. Only one guy would ever dare to treat her badly. And she didn't talk about him.

Cheryl decided to distract herself, and found her fingers searching rapidly through her pockets. They clamped tightly around a small, hard ball. Cheryl tugged it out of her pocket and found herself stifling a giggle. Remus, startled at her sudden choking noise, turned promptly to find an ironic grin on Cheryl's face. His eyes searched frantically until they found her left hand. It was flat, and in her palm laid… a magic eight ball.

Remus laughed heartily, attracting the attention of Asher, who turned to find Remus and Cheryl collapsed in giggles. As Asher had never seen a magic eight ball before, she was unaware as to what it was, so was extremely confused and disturbed to find her friends in such a predicament. Cheryl calmed herself slightly and opened her mouth to explain to the bemused girl, but apparently this made the situation all the more funny and Miss Tempers found herself giggling once more.

A swish of the cool fabric of Remus' candy-striped shirt against the hot flesh of her arm was enough to bring Cheryl back to her senses. Her brain skidded without delay into the present, and she promptly explained to Asher the concept of a magic eight ball.

"But I still don't get how it works. Is it some kind of spell?" Asher asked, not following.

Cheryl grinned. "Nah, it's just a dice thing floating pointlessly in this blue liquid-type stuff. That's why it makes that sloshy noise when you shake it about."

Remus smirked. "Wow." Cheryl raised her eyebrows at the sarcastic tone of his voice. Noting this, he explained "that was a very deep, intelligent explanation there, Cheryl." Again with the sarcasm. And a slap on the arm.

As Remus rubbed the spot on his upper arm where Cheryl's delicate yet tough hand had slapped him, the group of three continued on their way to Divination.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Entering Divination Classroom…

Cheryl was blown away by the intensity thrust upon her as her head popped through the hatch to enter the room. The atmosphere made her dizzy – took over her whole body almost. As she took a seat at a small table with Remus, Asher and Emily - who had joined them on the way – Professor Trelawney spotted her.

"AH! My child, you possess the fine art of the inner eye, the soul of a seer! Do you not?" Cheryl, feeling under immense pressure at this moment, took the opportunity to make an impression.

"He who does not weep does not see." Les Miserables. As a child, Cheryl must have seen the play over fifty times. Her parents were huge theatre fans. Cheryl did not know why this quote suddenly came to mind – she just wanted to make an impression on her teacher, and only after speaking realized this quote must make her look insane. As she prepared for the humiliation of a public berating, the castration of her social status, Cheryl hung her head slightly. But what she was in fact confronted with shocked her even more than her own random ramblings.

"Yes, Les Mis. That answers my question perfectly. It's my favourite play. Well done." Professor Trelawney walked away with a dignified yet respectful air that Cheryl could not help but admire.

Using the crystal ball, Cheryl tried to deduct some sense from what she was seeing. A series of images flashed in front of her – some comforting, and some extremely disturbing. Like the image of a screaming crowd as a gunshot was fired. Like the image of a faceless friend leaving her group, with someone just as faceless left broken-hearted. Like the image of a betrayal. This amongst those of a dying child, and a destroyed home with a crying child alone. Cheryl scrunched her eyes up to make the images disappear. "Miss Tempers! What do you see yourself doing, of some helpful sense, in the crystal ball?" Cheryl again, seized the opportunity to make an impression – this time on her fellow classmates, and to give them a laugh.

Pretending to search intensely she replied, "I see myself giving Peter Pettigrew dating tips!" Beside her, Emily and Asher creased up in fits of laughter, as did most of the class, while Remus tutted with a playful smile. Cheryl batted her eyelashes at him, knowing this would melt his heart as it would every other red blooded male. It didn't. Cheryl liked that.

What was it her sister, Vanessa, had once said? About the good guys being the dirtiest? An idea came to Cheryl's mind. She stuck out her small, wet, pink tongue and flicked her tongue stud across her teeth, scraping them slowly and seductively across finishing with a lick of the lips and a wink. Not once did she take her eyes off Remus – not even to blink. This got him; he blushed profusely and looked down to his lap. Knowing the effect she had on him, Cheryl smirked. Only when Emily's elbow tapped her stomach did she realize what she was doing and stopped pronto. The scar always brought her back; it was the anchor dragging the ship to the sea, her mind to reality.

This was not the first time Cheryl's mind had been compared to a ship. See, a ship was freedom. Cheryl had her image, she had her reputation. She had her personality, her friends, and her lifestyle. All were fine and good. But in her mind… that was the one and only place she could ever be free. Free from her past, and the evil side of her reputation. Free from those jealous of what she had who were always willing to drag her down. Free from… bad memories. And, as it had been revealed during this Divination class, bad events to come.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

About Two Hours Later, Lunchtime…

The group of ten fermented around the Gryffindor table, they were ecstatic to receive food after the hard morning they had endured. Cheryl had been right earlier that morning… Arithmancy WAS like arithmetic. Bummer. Not to worry though, her charm and wit would pull her through.

Peter had been told by onlookers of the Divination class of what had occurred. Cheryl presumed she was forgiven, for although he knew she knew he knew about the event Peter had not mentioned a word, treating her as before. Cheryl predicted this was because he was used to being treated this way by his so-called friends. She knew that as much as she hated him, his friends shouldn't treat him that way. He was often the butt of the frequent jokes and it must be confidence-shattering for him.

"So, Cheryl…" Cheryl raised her head from her plate upon Phoenix's call. "What is it about you? I mean… the strength to be so extroverted without wanting any power? Amongst other things of course." Cheryl laughed. This was not the first time she had been asked that question. However… this was the first time she felt comfortable enough to give a real answer, instead of quoting some rubbish that had no connection at all to the question and made her look mental.

"I just like doing different things. I get very impatient and very bored easily and I'm always curious to try other things. If I had an ambition in life it would be to know everything, but I guess that's a bit unrealistic. But as long as I can breathe, I hope I will continue to try and do different things. It's about not being afraid to fail. Of course I care about that but you've got to try things, and that's what I want to continue to do."

Phoenix nodded. "Huh. Well, that answered my question." With a chuckle, the group resumed eating.

**Quite A Short Chapter, But Im A Lot More Tired Than I Was When I Started Typing. By The Way, Its My Birthday (Yay) So Happy Birthday To Me!!! Lolz. You Know What Would Be A Really Great Birthday Gift? If You Could REVIEW XD Love You All Hahaa xoxo**


	7. Update

**Ok, So Ive Literally JUST Put A Chapter Up, But I Felt Like I Needed To Update Quickly To Make Up For All The Time That I Didn't Update. Plus, My Friend Kim Now Writes Fanfiction, And She Has Put Me To Shame. Even Though I Was The One Who Introduced Her To It – Reading It, Writing It, Breathing It – She Has Wrote So Much More Than Me Of Such Good Quality That She Has Truly Put Me To Shame And I Feel I Must Make Up For That XD. You Wont Win, Kim! Hahaa XD.**

**So This Next Chapter Is On The Night Of Cheryl's First Day At Hogwarts, And Although Im Disappointed With Myself For Not Writing About Cheryl's First Potions Lesson, I Truly Could Not Think Of How To Start It, Or How To Write Any Of The Things I Wanted To Happen. A Kind Of Writers Block, If You Will.**

**So Chyeahh, This Starts On The Night Of Cheryl's First Day At Hogwarts. At Dinner, Remus Invited Cheryl Up To The Astronomy Tower To Reflect On The Day. I Know I Said Earlier That Lucius Malfoy Goes To The Astronomy Tower At Night But… Well, Just Pretend That On This Particular Night He Doesn't, Yeah? Good.**

**So In The Potions Lesson Cheryl Discovered That Aswell As Being A Seer, She Had An Extreme Knack For Potions. She Also Met Severus Snape As She Was Paired With Him For The Rest Of Their Potions Lessons, And Appeared To Be Getting Along With Him Finely Until He Dropped The Dreaded Phrase "Mudblood" Into The Conversation Accidently. Cheryl Immediately Put Up A Barrier And Refused To Talk To Him For The Rest Of The Class About Anything Other Than The Potion They Were Making, But He Continued To Pursue Her Friendship. This Quest, However, Seems Pointless As Cheryl Is Clearly Not Giving In. Also, After Much Eye-Contact Across The Room, Lucius Made His Way Over And Introduced Himself To Cheryl. For The Sake Of Things, And To Help With Pranking, Cheryl Pretended To Get Along With Lucius Handsomely. This Will Probably Continue For Some Time.**

**So That's Basically What You Missed Out On. Oh Yeah, And The Bows Fell Out Of James' Hair. Because When Her Potion Spilt, He Helped Lily Redo The Potion So She Did Not Lose Marks During Class And She Kissed Him On The Cheek As A Thankyou. Go Jamie ;).**


	8. Of Nickelback And Wolfies

Cheryl lay on her back on a large blanket on the stony floor of the Astronomy Tower. Her hands both rested upon her stomach, and her left knee was raised with her left foot firmly on the ground. Next to her head was another; her dark hair linking with the sandy blonde of Remus. He lay in the exact same position, but with his feet facing in the opposite direction. Therefore, if they were to turn their heads facing each other ones eyes would be level with the others lips.

"So… you and Snape seemed to be getting along." Remus commented.

Cheryl sighed "We were… until he called me a mudblood."

Remus was outraged. "He did WHAT??? That slimy git, Ill bloody well kill him! Have you told Sirius, you should tell Sirius, god knows he's a better fighter than me. Yeah, ill get the other lads on the case and we'll take him down together!" he babbled.

"Lie down, Remus!" Cheryl barked. "You'll do no such thing. Im going to leave it, and let him regret his mistake. But if he does it again… I promise Ill let you know." She finished with a slight chuckle.

"And then can we kick his ass?" Remus replied excitedly.

"Of course you can." Happy with this, they both lay back in their previous positions and returned to quiet contemplation. At least, for a while.

"So what did Malfoy want?" Cheryl laughed.

"He was just introducing himself. He was treating me like he would treat anyone else." Upon turning and seeing the incredulous look she was receiving, she continued "Ok, so he was being overfriendly. But why, I mean… why me?" Remus coughed – the kind of cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh being desperately yet pathetically covered up.

"Oh come off it Cheryl, you know damn well how gorgeous you are. Stop trying to be modest." Cheryl smirked, remembering the Divination class earlier that day.

Quiet contemplation was resumed. It was the typical romantic tragedy – when two were so perfect for each other, and thought of each other simultaneously, yet just refused to believe plain facts that the other was thinking of them too. Even when a hand each slowly glided up between their faces and their fingers together formed a criss cross pattern. They refused to believe.

"You know, its never too late to shoot for the stars, regardless of who you are. So do whatever it takes, cause you cant rewind a moment in this life."

Remus was baffled by the words that had just left Cheryl's mouth. As though she could read his mind, she tilted her head, and their eyes met "Chad Kroeger." Again, reading his mind, she continued "It doesn't matter who he is. All that matters is… that dude makes sense. I mean, think about it – say you haven't achieved your lifetime dream at 100, you still chase after it. And it doesn't matter who you are, we all have dreams, some are just very different to others. We should all be prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve not only our dreams but dreams of those around us, too. You really cant rewind a moment in this life. Sure, you can use a time turner, but what good does that do really? We all have to die at some point… no matter how many times someone comes back to save us. It has to happen… and we have to be prepared for that. Especially in recent times."

Remus smiled forlornly. He had never heard such passion and truth come from one person before. He told Cheryl this. She clearly appreciated that as she nuzzled her cheek into his hand.

"Bad things happen to all of us Remus, and we all have our pasts. Our secrets, our lies, our manipulations and deceptions. And if those around us cant accept that, then who are they to talk? Its us that need to accept our own pasts. You'll never get over things unless you confront them. We shouldn't be ashamed of anything Remus… you shouldn't be ashamed, wolfie."

Remus did a double-take, wondering if he had heard her correctly. Just as he turned his head to ask, his face met her dark bob. Cheryl had fallen asleep.

Seriously considering going into hiding, Remus slid the blanket out from under Cheryl and folded it, putting it into his backpack along with the countless chocolate wrappers littering the floor around them. He slung the bag over his shoulder, then picked Cheryl up and slung her over the other. He carried her all the way back to the Gryffindor common room and set her down on the sofa, covering her with the blanket. As he made his way up the boys' staircase, he revised the thought that he and Cheryl needed a serious talk in the morning.


	9. Time For Truth

A.N. I have been away so fricken long! Cheryl is back in the building people! She needed to be really… when I was writing her it was the one time I wasn't going insane. And in my head, shes such a memorable and epic character I had to do her justice by actually finishing this, so that is what I plan to do. As always, basic plot in my head, but god knows how things will actually go. Usual disclaimer. Enjoy!

The next morning…

Cheryl shifted uncomfortable in her position. This didn't feel right. This wasn't her lovely, soft, bouncy bed. Come to think of it, she didn't even remember going to bed. So where the heck was she?

Cheryl opened one eye, and almost died of fright. There, in front of her face, peering at her in confusion, was James Potter.

Cheryl leapt from the sofa, clutching at her chest, screaming. James felt a giggle rise in his throat but kept it down, knowing only too well what happened if you laughed at a woman when she was vulnerable. He covered his crotch with his hands at the memory and shuddered. Cheryl slowly calmed her breathing and glared at James.

"What the… I mean, what the HELL Potter? You scared the shit outta me! Why were you looking at me like that?"

James shifted his feet awkwardly on the floor. He twitched his mouth, and then responded. "I was just wondering why you were sleeping on the sofa in the common room."

Ah, so that was where she was. Cheryl took in her surroundings finally, and relaxed. At least she hadn't been captured for some crazy Marauder prank. Although if she had, she could not only hold her own, but also prank them much worse as revenge.

Cheryl rubbed her eyes as she adjusted to the light of the fire. She moved over from her current spot, and tapped the space next to her for James to take a seat. As he sat down, she stretched her arms out, and her top rose slightly. She quickly grabbed the hem and pulled it down, before James could notice what was underneath. She doubted he saw though, he seemed too preoccupied with his watch.

"Its six o'clock." He said, before Cheryl could even ask her question. Maybe she wasn't the only one with the inner eye.

It was at this point that Cheryl realised James was topless. She wasn't a complete slut or anything… but, well, you couldn't blame a girl for looking. Especially when he looked that fineee. She felt the corners of her mouth twisting into a smirk as she checked out his toned abs. James chose this moment to turn to face her, and he returned her smirk.

"Like what you see, huh?" Cheryl laughed.

"Don't get to big-headed sweetie. But yeah, your looking good!" James puffed out his chest. Infatuated with Lily he may be, but he loved attention from girls. What guy wouldn't? Except one that swung the other way, of course.

"So, any pranks planned?" Cheryl asked. She loved to be a part of everyone else's plans… but she had another idea here, to get James back for scaring her earlier.

"Yeah, we have this pretty cool one sorted. What we are going to do yeah, is look for all of Professor Slughorn's measuring glasses, and put this spell on them. It makes them all break, but regain their appearance so that they look perfectly fine until you pick them up. And it cant be fixed either, it will only fix when we tell them to. Kinda like the spell you put on my glasses, remember?"

Cheryl smiled at the memory. "Yeah. Hey, James? Would you teach me the spell?"

James smiled back sweetly. He found that Cheryl's smile took his breath away. He had no idea why, but he felt very drawn to her. She was perfect in his eyes. She looked beautiful in the morning – no makeup, no fancy clothes, just her natural stunning beauty. All thoughts of Lily seemed to float away one by one.

"Sure thing."

They spent the next half hour practising the spell, until Cheryl had perfected it. This just proved to James that his thoughts about her seemed to be right… it had taken the guys weeks to get right. And she had it down in half an hour.

"Anyway, im gunna get ready. It takes a lot to make this look good, you know! Thanks for teaching me the spell Jamsie." With that, Cheryl ruffled his hair, and almost as instantly as she had become a major factor in their lives, she had disappeared up the staircase.

James found he could only mutter one word. "Wow."

After she had got ready, Cheryl peered down the staircase to see if James had gone yet. Nope, still there. And with Sirius, too. Cheryl had to think of a new plan.

It came to her instantly. She levitated Phoenix from her bed – in her slumber, she wouldn't notice a thing. She made her float down the staircase, and into the common room. As planned James and Sirius found themselves fascinated by her, watching as she moved. This bought Cheryl some time to sneak down the stairs and out of the common room. Before she slipped out of the door in silence, she made Phoenix land gently on the sofa.

Cheryl made her way down corridor after corridor, staircase after staircase. Eventually, she reached her destination, and sneaked inside. Some minutes later, she sneaked out again. The cold hit her soft skin sharply, so she wrapped her cardigan tightly around herself and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Cheryl contentedly crunched on her toast. Phoenix and Sirius were arguing about who was more beautiful – not surprisingly, each were batting for themselves. Asher, Lily and Remus were studying – how boring – and Peter was watching them – how creepy. Emily was applying a thick layer of makeup that she clearly didn't need. Katie was staring at James, who was staring into space. Cheryl glanced at her watch and grinned.

"Ahem, James? Time." She whispered.

James glanced at his watched, and smiled. "Well, its been lovely ladies, it truly has. However, we must leave, we have very important business to be getting on with." All four guys stood and left the hall. Cheryl finally let the tiniest of giggles escape her mouth. Luckily, no one heard, and she was left to her own devices until the boys returned, fuming.

"CHERYL!"

Everyones eyes in the hall turned towards James Potter who was standing by the door, turning redder with every second. "You. Stole. Our. Prank." He stated calmly and terrifyingly.

"No I didn't." Damn Cheryl and her innocent look. She raised her left eyebrow at James, and from that simple look he knew there was nothing he could do. He could grass her up – then Slughorn would know what they had been planning. And with that, James puffed out the air he had been holding in his lungs, turned on his heel and left the room, defeated.

Cheryl grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Cheryl clutched her arms as she stepped into the astronomy tower. She didn't know why she was surprised to see him here. In her daze, she stumbled, which alerted him to her presence.

"Good evening, Miss Tempers."

"Good evening, Mr Malfoy. I hope I am not intruding."

"Why, of course not." He smirked as he held out his mug of chocolate. "Would you care to join me?"

Cheryl shrugged in agreement, and accepted the hot chocolate he offered her. She leaned over the balcony next to him and tried to make polite conversation. He looked stupid in that white suit.

"I trust you had a pleasant day?"

"All the more for the company of such a beautiful young lady this evening. Yourself?"

"It was okay, I guess." He made her skin crawl as he snaked an arm behind her, careful not to actually touch her. She shivered in disgust, although he presumed it was with pleasure and anticipation. His smirk grew wider into a full grin, which just knocked her further.

"I knew you would come to me at some point. You have surprised me by giving in so quickly. I thought you would put up more of a fight. I am pleased you chose to find me. You really are quite a handsome girl, Cheryl."

The sound of him saying her name pounded furiously in her ears. It was awful. Cheryl inched closer towards Lucius and turned to face him, determined to be the last to back down.

"I always fight. For everything."

"You are prepared to fight for me?"

An idea came to Cheryl's mind. This was something she loved about herself. She always knew what to do in any situation.

"Well, it is no secret that you are a very desired man, Mr Malfoy. I must retain my dignity but show you that I am worthy. Especially being… a mudblood."

Lucius flinched. "You should know, that doesn't matter to me. I do not care for blood status." His hand rubbed delicately on the small of her back. "Especially when there is such a connection… as what you and I share."

"Shall we play?" Cheryl winked. She wrapped her arms tight around his neck and tried to flush the image of Jason away from her mind. Lips crashed down and tackled hers until she could no longer breathe. His tongue hit the back of her tonsils and she fought down the urge to be sick, portraying passion she did not feel. "Oh, Lucius!"

He smiled against her mouth at the moan of her name. Time to play.

As she broke away, she looked into his eyes with her typical innocence. "If we are going to do this Lucius, I wont be your dirty little secret. It's all or nothing with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Cheryl entered the Gryffindor common room with glee. Her plan was working.

"Have a nice night?"

"Remus! I didn't see you there. What are you doing awake at this time?"

"Just studying. When Lily said she couldn't find you I went looking for you. What were you thinking, Cheryl? What are you thinking!"

"Remus, please…"

"NO! I KNOW WHAT YOURE ASKING ME TO DO, AND I WONT DO IT! I WILL NOT LIE TO SIRIUS! YOU TELL HIM THE TRUTH, YOU HEAR ME? ... I just thought… well, it doesn't matter. But you could have told me the truth, instead of stringing me along. Im a nice person Cheryl, I don't deserve this."

"Tell me the truth about what?"

Cheryl and Remus whipped around quicker than they thought possible. Sirius stood, leaning against the door to the boys dormitories, with a cold look on his face. Cheryl had only seen that look once before.

"_What do you mean you're going away? When will I see you again?"_

"_I don't know, maybe never…"_

"_But Cheryl, im your best friend!"_

"_NO! Its all your fault! You and that magic you can do! Its all because of you…"_

"Sirius, I…"

"Don't even try and lie to him, Cheryl!" Remus growled. "That innocent mask wont work. Sirius, she's messing around with Malfoy. I warned her, but she didn't listen."

Sirius looked crushed. Cheryl's heart broke. She couldn't bear to see him disappointed with her.

"And what about the other part? Where you said she was stringing you along? Whats going on that I don't know about?"

Remus looked at the floor. When his head rose, he simply said. "Nothing. It meant nothing."

As the boys went back upstairs, for the first time in a long time. Cheryl sat on the floor and wept.

A.N. Okay guys! Another chapter done. I quite like this one, but what did you think? Reviews please! Stay beautiful!


End file.
